


Be My Valentine?

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Really fluffy, its been a year since I wrote this, little bit of Louis - Freeform, lol reposting it, so adorkable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry has a little crush on Niall and goes to various lengths to make the boy his valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a year since I wrote this, its up on Wattpad still. But in the season of the holiday, or what I call Single Awareness Day, I give you this one shot!

"What is it?" someone asked the Mullingar native early one Friday morning, it was Valentine's Day to be exact. Years have come and gone and Niall has never really spent it with anyone close to his heart. Some days he didn't even believe someone could like a guy like him, he had digusting dye blonde hair, dull blue eyes, white as paper pale skin and braces.

But lately it has been different. Lately someone has been sending himself little notes or presents, all signed as his secret admirer. surely it had to be a joke, right? There was no way that someone actually liked him, it just had to be a prank. But he could never find out if it was becuase he was intrigued by the thought of this person.

Whoever they were had great taste; from the little poetic love notes to the occasional treat. Everyday, Niall found himself looking in the recesses of his locker just to make sure he didn't miss anything from the unknown person.

Going back to the asked question, Niall shrugged his shoulders, genuinely confused as his gift today, was not a note or a treat but it was a bouquet of flowers and a card. The flowers were nice and smelled divine but he didn't know what to expect in the card.

"Well... Read it!" one of his buddies, Louis, said nudging the lad in encouragement. Niall got the message and finally opened the card, revealing a sappy and corny card. All it said inside was _"Be My Valentine?"_

"Well...?" Louis asked as Niall stood there, trying to decipher what this all meant. Someone unknown, this person could be a serial killer for all he knew, wanted Niall to be their Valentine. Again, Niall revolted into his self confident ways, ways that always brought the carefree lad down.

"It says be my Valentine and nothing else." Niall murmured, that's what Louis wanted to hear. He dug around in his jeans pocket before handing Niall another note, written in the mysterious person's handwriting.

"They told me to show you this once you opened the card." was all the lad said before he too disappeared. Niall quickly opened the note, surprised to find not a note of any kind, but a address.

_2300 Sycamore Street East_  
Meet me here at 7  
Hxx

The rest of the day went by as slowly as a slug, Niall was slowly going insane by the time the last bell rang, signaling that he was finally free. Free to freak out and get ready for whatever was waiting for him at seven.

At once upon arriving home, he took it upon himself to start getting ready, as he only did have a few hours to anyways. But as time went by, Niall became more and more stressed. He couldn't find the right clothes or his hair wasn't cooperating in styling it into his usual quiff. He sat down on his bed in a huff and stared at the ceiling.

He had half a mind to call Louis to help him get ready, but vetoed it at the last minute. Louis may have been great help, but he would've annoyed Niall to infinite and beyond and that would have set the mood for the rest of the night.

At once, he decided on his black skinny jeans, a plain white tee (hehehe he made a funny) and his black jacket. Once he slipped on his white high tops, he set to work on his hair. He felt like his other friend Zayn, checking his reflection in the mirror every couple of seconds to make sure his quiff was perfect.

At a quarter to seven, he deemed himself worthy enough to leave the house and head on over to the address. After grabbing his keys, phone and wallet, he got into his car and took a leisurely pace to get to that place.

Once he pulled in onto a home's driveway, some lights lit up and illuminating the surrounding area as the sun had started to set. As soon as he got out of his car, music began playing softly. More lights came on to lead Niall behind the house and without feeling the least bit worried of the possible bad outcome, he followed the path to find himself in a garen.

The music grew louder and louder by the second, the boy began swaying to the rhythm, completely unware of Louis sneaking by him and placing a final note on the bench behind his best friend. On his way out of the garden, he tripped and banged into a pile of unused pots.

Several broke and he tried keeping quiet, hearing Niall call out who was out there. Louis just hoped he didn't ruin the plan.

Niall was panicking now, he had heard a loud crash along with several things falling and breaking. Maybe this was a serial killer and he was the killer's next target. Before he could do anything, he spotted the note on the bench, and in almost an inviting way, crept towards it.

With one more glance around the garden, he picked it up and started reading.

_I see that you have arrived safely my love,_  
 _Have no fear, I am no killer,_  
 _I am closer to you than you think_  
 _Not physically but emotionally_  
 _Think about it Ni,_  
 _Can you do that for me?_  
 _Can you think of the time we were together_  
 _No not like that, but as friends?_  
 _Do you remember or do you need help?_  
 _I remember you used to always zone out_  
 _It was always at lunch too._  
 _Do you remember now_  
 _Who I am?  
_ _Or do you need a little reminder?_

None of these was making any sense, except the lunch part brought back a memory of he and a friend always hanging out at lunch as if their lived depended on it. But if this was that person, Niall wouldn't be sure whether or not to be happy or to cry.

The music stopped suddenly and all you could hear was the howling of the wind, it was enought to make Niall shiver and instantly feel as though he was being watched. A different song started playing, a soft ballad and one that Niall knew all too well.

He heard a cough right before a beautiful voice rang out and filled his ears.

  
_Whoa, ooh_   
_Well, let me tell you a story_   
_About me and a boy_   
_I fell in love with my best friend_   
_When he's around, I feel nothing but joy_   
_But he was already broken, and it made him blind_   
_But he could never believe that love would ever treat him right_   
  
_Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?_   
_You're the smile on my face_   
_And ain't going nowhere_   
_I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile_   
_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while_   
  
_What's gonna make you fall in love?_   
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_   
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_   
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_   
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_   
  
_Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do_   
_Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose_   
_Well, I don't wanna lose it either_   
_I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand_   
  
_Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?_   
_Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry_   
_Cause I know that a piece of you's gone_   
_Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on_   
_And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out_   
  
_What's gonna make you fall in love?_   
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_   
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_   
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_   
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_   
  
_I will catch you if you fall_   
_I will catch you if you fall_   
_I will catch you if you fall_   
  
_But if you spread your wings_   
_You can fly away with me_   
_But you can't fly unless you let your..._   
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_   
  
_What's gonna make you fall in love?_   
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_   
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_   
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_   
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,_   
  
_So fall in love (in love)_   
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_   
_Don't have to be scared at all (don't have to be scared, don't have to be scared at all), oh, my love_   
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_   
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_   
  
_I will catch you if you fall_   
_I will catch you if you fall_   
_I will catch you if you fall_   
  
_If you spread your wings_   
_You can fly away with me_   
_But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall_

  
A figure stepped out of the shadows and Niall was preparing for the worse; a rapist, serial killer, a physco, but was shocked to lay his eyes on someone familiar.

Harry.

He had befriended the lad last year, after he saved him from getting beat up by the school's bully. They used to sit at lunch together every afternoon until Harry was switched from the school. Niall wouldn't admit it to anyone except maybe Louis, but he missed Harry terribly when he left.

Harry had missed Niall just as much, hence the start of the love notes. It was the only way he could express his love for the boy without being recognized. Niall never put the two together that when Harry left, he started getting the notes, he never noticed Harry's handwriting. He never had any reason to before.

Now, Harry stood before him proudly and this caused Niall to smile. Love was so close to him, but it was in the most special way.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming you friend was a choice, but falling in love with you, I had no control over." He smiled down at Niall and for once the Irishman didn't mind the height difference.

"So Niall," Harry walked closer, resting his hand on the blond's hip and the other under his chin, smiling like a hopelessly in love fool.

"Be My Valentine?" Blue eyes stared into green, nothing else mattered.

"Yes." Niall breathed as he slowly closed the distance between them, sharing a kiss that was the start of something new.


End file.
